Move
by Chelle Storey-Daniel
Summary: Mark and Callie move toward one another in unexpected ways.


"Move over."

"Mark, go away."

"You're upset." Mark didn't wait for her to invite him into the bunk bed. The second she rolled to face the wall, he crawled in behind her, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. "This is what friends do."

"Right. So you spooned Derek when he dumped Grey?"

Mark grinned, brushing a tear from her nose. "You're onto me, Callie. Now talk."

"I've lost everything. My promotion was taken away, my husband was taken away, my marriage is over, my family is pissed at me for all of those things and -"

"Are you breathing? Are you still doing surgeries? Am I not here?" He watched her for a moment and when she didn't reply, he added, "I think that you should count your blessings."

"Let me guess ... I'm too blessed to be stressed."

"Well, I am your buddy. I'd say I'm a blessing."

"Having an ego maniac for a best friend is certainly never dull." Callie snuggled back against him. "How's Erica?"

"Now that is an egomaniac."

"Opposites attract, Mark. You should remember that. You don't want to date yourself. Well, you probably would."

"I am a pretty man."

"Gag."

"Go to sleep."

"You staying?"

"Always."

"Move over."

"Mark, go away."

"I want to sit here! Move over!'

Callie grumbled as she slid into the chair next to the one she had vacated. "There are only twenty other seats in here."

"I want this one. Look around, Cal." He gestured at the different cloisters of people. "Interns. I see enough of them, thank you. Over you have the nurses and yep ... they're still out to get me. Down there you have Grey and her cohorts and they're probably whining about something. And right there ... your soon to be ex-husband and his whore are arguing about something and I'm tempted to kill them both. So, this is the best spot in the house."

"There's an empty spot next to Hahn."

"Because she's Hahn," Mark pointed out, opening a bag of chocolate covered peanuts. He held them out to her. "Women love chocolate when it's that time of the month, right?"

"How did you -"

"I'm good at this friend thing, baby." He watched her eat several peanuts, grinning at her.

"So, what happened with Hahn?"

"She's a barracuda," he replied, scowling at the blond. "And who wants a barracuda when there's a tiger in our midst?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Great. You've met a new woman. It's nice to see that your infatuations are as short lived as your ego is large. When do I meet her?"

He regarded her for a moment. "Soon. This one's special so don't scare her off."

"I'll have to hate her on principle."

The M&M started and Callie turned her attention to Chief Webber, who announced right off the bat that Bailey had taken over as Chief Resident. There were several gasps, several pointed looks in Callie's direction and she wanted to sink through the floor.

Mark casually took her hand, squeezing it.

She made it through.

"Move."

"God, Mark, is that your new way to greet me?" Callie asked. "No, 'Hi, how are you'?

He shoulder checked her. "Hi, how are you, gorgeous? Having a bad day?"

"I don't like men."

"Awww." He patted her on the head, then stepped back and studied her. "You look different. Why?"

"I don't know? New lipstick?" She shrugged. "Oh! I've been working out lately. I head out for a jog every morning before the sun even rises."

"Where?"

"There are trails behind our apartment complex in the woods."

He frowned at her. "You go alone?"

Callie nodded, finishing up the chart she was working on. "Cristina hates to exercise and I - I need to lose weight."

"Because?"

She sighed. "I have to start dating soon. And I'll never let anyone see me naked again if I don't -"

"You let me see you naked. And damn, what a view."

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before George made me feel like curves were something to be ashamed of. I don't want curves." She glanced down the hallway where Izzie was enjoying a cupcake while she laughed with Meredith. "Some people get perfect metabolism. Perfect everything."

He followed her line of vision and shook his head. "She may be pretty, but she's a bitch. No one could be comfortable wearing that skin, Callie, because the soul it covers is ugly."

"I gotta go."

"When are you exercising again?" He caught her arm.

"Tomorrow. Five in the morning."

"Damn, that's early. I'll see you then."

"Why?"

"It's not safe for you to go alone while it's still dark out. And ... I need to keep my excellent physique in shape."

She chuckled. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Move your ass, Torres!"

"Drill Sergeant!"

"No ... SNAKE!"

"AHHHH!"

Callie put on a burst of speed, digging her trainers into the mulchy path. She raced around the corner and skidded to a stop. Mark crashed into her back and they both toppled to the dew covered ground, laughing. He goosed her in the ribs and said, "Four grueling weeks of this and you aren't convinced that we should stop yet? Snakes are a message from God, Cal."

"You really should crack open a bible," she told him. "Four weeks and I've only lost ten pounds."

"It's all muscle now. You look amazing," he smiled at her. "And because I'm so fond of your curves ... I feel the need to confess that none of the chocolates I've been giving you are actually low carb, low fat, or low anything."

"ASS!"

He rolled toward her, his hand over her stomach. "Never change unless you want it ... because if you are going to date ... you should be comfortable in your own skin. And believe me ... you should be happy with who you are. You're pretty damn awesome."

She took a deep breath. "Wanna buy me breakfast? I want bread."

Pulling her to her feet, he kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad you're in my life, Torres."

"I'm glad I am, too."

"Move over!"

"I'm sleeping!"

"I'm cold!" Mark climbed into the sofa bed and tugged the cover over both of them a little better. He snuggled against her and groaned. "This is pathetic. You really do need a bed. A real bed. With a mattress that has back support."

"I'll make a note of that." She yawned and burrowed deeper. "Why are you here so damn early?"

"Your divorce is final today. I thought I'd bring you a scone."

"A scone?" She looked at him over her shoulder. He held out a bag and she took it, peering inside. "Is it made of liquor?"

"You did enough of that last night."

"True." Sitting up, she broke the scone in half and gave a piece to him. "Thanks, by the way."

"Coffee?" He held up a Starbucks cup and grinned when she attacked it. "I think of everything."

She looked at her 'bedroom' as she chewed her breakfast and sipped the latte. "I need a bedroom, Mark. I need an actual bedroom and a bed and a locking door."

"I've been looking at apartments," he replied. "I'm over the Archfield."

"You're over room service and maids?"

"Yep." He scratched his chin. "I'm visiting a two bedroom place in about an hour. You want to tag along?"

"Sure. Maybe I'll steal it out from under you."

They ate in silence for a while, passing the cup back and forth between them.

"Cal?"

"Hmmm?"

"You shouldn't live alone. Not right now."

"Why is that?"

"You just got a divorce." He glanced over at her. "The apartment does have two bedrooms. Why don't we -"

"Oh my god!" Her eyes widened. "Are you asking me to ... you and me ... cohabitating under one roof?"

"Why not? It's not like we're not glued at the hip as it is."

She wrinkled her nose, then smiled because he did, clasping his hands beneath his chin as if he were begging. "Okay, you big idiot! Fine, but I better never walk in on sex taking place on anything that is community property. And because you're a big idiot ... I'll define community property. The couch, the tables, the floor in any room except your bedroom, the counters, the walls, the toilet and -"

"Have you had this toilet sex of whence you speak?"

"Now, but I'm sure if it can be done ... you've done it twice." She pinched him on the chest. "Oh, and you better be neater than Cristina."

"I happen to be the best."

"Move! Watch out!"

Callie leapt out of the way as a flaming log rolled out of the fireplace, narrowly missing her bare feet. "Who starts an inferno when we don't even have a poker set?"

"I've got this under control." Mark grabbed the log with two wooden spoons from the kitchen and threw it back into the pit. The spoons caught fire, causing him to scream like a woman and throw them both into the blaze. "Jesus."

"Freak of nature," she said playfully, choking on the smoke in the living room. "I'll stop by the store on the way back from dinner and buy a fireplace set. That way -"

"Dinner? What happened to pizza?"

"Jameson asked me to meet him at that new seafood place near the hospital."

"Jameson? The furniture guy?"

"That very one," she replied, smiling. "He thought you and I were together until he saw my clothes in the master bedroom and yours across the hall. Thanks for that. I love the bigger closet, but I think you have more clothes."

"I don't like him," Mark declared, his jaw tight. "He's smarmy."

"Smarmy?"

"Yep." Mark nodded matter of factly. "Tell him no. We were supposed to be watching the Mystery Science Theater marathon."

"You want me to just call up the first guy who has given me a second glance and say 'Sorry, Jameson, I can't date you. My roommate detected smarm'?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'll see you later. Try not to burn the house down."

He watched her go. Two minutes after she left, he called her cell phone. "Hello?" she said.

"Where are you?"

"Getting in the car," she replied. "Why?"

"Can you come back and help me with something."

"Help you with what?" Her exasperation was evident in her tone. "Mark, I'm already late."

"Just ... come back."

She grumbled, she groused, and when she opened the door, she was fuming. He closed his own phone and she looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

Saying nothing, he stalked forward, gripped her upper arms and tugged her against him, ravishing her mouth with his. She stiffened and he moved his hands to her back, rubbing the tension, the shock from her body. "Cal," he whispered. "Do you see me yet?"

"See you?" she asked, breathless.

"I'm in love with you." Mark's eyes never wavered from hers as he confessed his feelings. When she didn't reply, he touched her cheek. "Please ... say something."

"I thought ... I thought I'd be the one telling you and you'd run."

"Telling me what? Say it."

She grinned up at him. "I love you, too. I'm in love with you."

"Oh, thank God!" He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her again. "Callie?"

"What?"

"Move."

"Move?"

"To my bedroom. Or let me move to yours ... just -"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"You moved me a long time ago. I'm moved. By you. By the way you are."

"Do you remember when I told you about Hahn being a barracuda and there being a tiger in our midst? Well, I told you I'd introduce you one day." He pulled her to an ornate mirror that was leaning against the way. He stepped behind her and put his hands on her hips. "There she is. She's pretty hot, right?"

Callie nodded. "She is."

"And she's not dating anyone, is she?"

"I dunno. There's this one guy who's pretty amazing." She turned to face him. "Wanna see me naked?"

He nodded mutely.

"Only if you can catch me."

He caught her before she was out of arm's reach.

And they moved mountains that night with their passion.

The End


End file.
